Life with the Weasleys
by KayKay1
Summary: 23 years after the Dark Lord, Voldermort's defeat, the Weasleys are once again reunited. The story shows tails of Charlie Weasley's youngest daughter, Blaire and her advertures at the Dragon Conservatory and beyond... ! (Note: The Story highlights all of


Life with the Weasleys  
  
Epilogue: 'It's been twenty-three years since the defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldermort. The Weasley family has been once again reunited. The story tells of the marvelous tails of Charlie's youngest, Blaire and her life on the Dragon Conservatory and beyond (Hogwarts.)!  
  
(Important: this story focuses on Blair and her cousin Melanie (Bill's daughter) but it highlights all of the Weasleys.)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Characters  
  
Blaire Weasley: also known as 'Mugs', is fifteen years old, and is about to go into her fifth year at Hogwarts. As like all the Weasleys, Blaire has flaming red hair, and ivory skin that doesn't react well with the sun. She is 5'3 with long legs that help her play Quidditch for her house team, Gryffindor. Blaire is probably one of the most intelligent students at Hogwarts; most of her favourite subjects are Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark arts, and Herbology. Dumbledore has given Blaire and her cousin, Melanie, permission to practice magic at the Dragon conservatory, and is also giving them both advanced lessons in many lesser known forms of magic. Blair is the daughter of Charlie and Reese.  
  
Melanie Weasley: also known as Ona, is fifteen years old, and is about to go into her fifth year at Hogwarts. As like all the Weasleys, Melanie has flaming red hair too. She is taller than Blaire, probably 5'7 already, which helps her be a great chaser for Gryffindor. Melanie, just as Blaire, is extremely intelligent as well. Mel's favourite subjects are potions, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms and Herbology, just as Blair's are. At the conservatory, Melanie works a lot with Blaire's mom Reese, a Herbologist. Mel is the daughter of Bill and Fleur.  
  
Annie Weasley: also know as 'A', is twenty-three years old, and is finished her schooling at Hogwarts, and currently working as an active Auror for the Order of the Phoenix (now the Ministry of Magic's under-cover defense authority). She like most of the other Weasley kids has red hair, but tans well. She is short and stocky like her grandmother, Molly. Annie is also a reputable substitute Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at r, Cedric Ammos (who is also in the Order). Annie is the daughter of Bill and Fleur Hogwarts. She is married to her long time, Healer boyfriend, Cedric Ammos.  
  
Jake Weasley: or Jacob (but he prefers Jake) is the twenty-three year old twin of Annie, and son of Fleur and Bill Weasley. He too is finished Hogwarts, and just like his dad is a Curse Breaker for Gringott's Wizarding Bank. Jake is also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, doing a lot of undercover work will on missions for Gringott's. He also has red hair, but his is more blonde than any of the other Weasleys, a trait that he picked up from his half-veela mother, Fleur. He too is married, to his travel partner, Allie Hefner', who is currently pregnant with their first child.  
  
William Weasley: who prefers Will, is Blair Weasley's twenty-two year old brother, and the son of Reese and Charlie. Like his father, he has fiery red hair, and a short stocky build. He too has followed in his father's footsteps, and became educated in Dragon Studies in his years at Hogwarts. He is in the Order like all of the other adult Weasleys, but works on the dragon conservatory. He sometimes travels to other countries, working on conserving their dragons, and breeding, and caring for them. He is also a substitute Care of Magical creatures' teacher at Hogwarts. He is most well known for his work in breeding 'miniature' dragons, used for guarding dwellings or as pets. He is engaged to his life long sweetheart, Penelope Joel.  
  
Bill Weasley: or William too, is a retired Curse-breaker, but now has a chair on the board of trustees for the ministry of magic, informing the Minister of Magic on her decisions and many of the large issues of the Wizarding world. He is married to his loving wife, Fleur, whom he met at the Tri-Wizard tournament, decades ago. They had three children together, Melanie, Jake and Annie. Bill still has his long, red hair, still kept in his usual ponytail, and his fang earring in his left ear. He is fifty three years old.  
  
Fleur (Delacour) Weasley: is a Potion-maker who works on various medical ailments and concoctions for the sick. She was educated at 'Beauxbatons' school in France. She also works in the International Wizardry committee, keeping close ties with France. She is married to Bill Weasley, and they together have three children; Melanie, Jake, and Annie. Fleur has flowy, long blonde hair and crisp blue eyes; she is half a half veela. She too enjoys Quidditch just as her husband. She is forty four years old.  
  
Charlie Weasley: or Charles is a Hogwarts-educated Dragon keeper who works happily with the Dragons on their conservatory, breeding and caring for all the animals there. At 52, Charlie is best known for his work of breeding the Weasley Firebird, the newest breed, capable of throwing flames of over 500 feet! For his honourable work, he was given the 'Order of Merlin, first class'. He used to be a seeker on the Gryffindor team, in his days at Hogwarts and was once the captain. He is married to Reese, a Herbologist and in their many decades long marriage they have two children, Reese and William.  
  
Reese Weasley: is a Herbologist trained at Hogwarts after her husband, Charlie left. She, unlike her stocky husband doesn't have the fiery red hair like the other Weasleys', but a dark Copper highlighted brunette. She is best known for the breeding of the ten varieties of Dragonlilies. A large supporter of WETA (Witches and Wizards for the Ethical Treatment of Animals), Reese thought it was inhumane to kill the Magnificent creatures, and instead bread the common sunflower, but this time inserted a dragon scale into the bulb. When the sunflower bloomed, instead of petals, there was an attached chain of dragon scales. She is married to Charlie Weasley and together they have two children, Blaire and Will. She is 43 years old.  
  
Percy Weasley: or the 'one who turned rotten', turned to be a power-hungry death-eater, obsessed with succeeding, joined Voldermort when he first tried to reclaim his power in the Wizarding World. Betraying his friends and family, Percy tried many times to sacrifice his own father for Voldermort. After the Dark Lords defeat, Percy tried to carry on his master's 'noble' work, but was eventually killed by Harry Potter himself. She is forty four years old.  
  
Fred and George Weasley: Also known playfully as Gred and Feorge, started their own joke shop in Diagon before they completed their seventh year of Hogwarts. With the thousand Galleon satchel Harry Potter gave them after his victory at the Tri-Wizard tournament. They began to create many prank and joke sweets and objects that even the smartest would fall for. Soon, the Weasley Wizard Wheezes expanded into Hogsmeade, forcing Zonko's out of business. The twins were then hired by the ministry of magic as creators of many weapons that Hit Wizards could use against criminals they were trying to catch. They are both forty two years old.  
  
Katie (Bell) Weasley: Married to George Weasley, Katie took a keen interest in helping the new government. So she became a hit wizard, and also joined the Order of the Phoenix, able to help catch criminals that have committed various crimes. She was once a Hogwarts student, and played on the Gryffindor team. She though has brown hair, quite different than the usual Weasleys. They together have twins, Andrew and Meagan who are thirteen and in their third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is forty two years old.  
  
Angelina (Johnson) Weasley: Was very keen in the social courses at Hogwarts. When she finished, she began to write instructional books (about Quidditch, Cooking, Cleaning), but then decided that she could open a shop to see all her wonderful gear. Now she is located across from Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon alley where she works once a week. She is married to Fred Weasley, and she too is a member of the order of the Phoenix (third class). Together, Angelina and Fred have two children (twins), Jennifer and Pete that are thirteen. She is forty-two years old.  
  
Andrew Weasley: or Andy, is thirteen years old, and in his third year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. He especially enjoys classes with Binns, and finds History very interesting. He like the other Weasleys has red hair, and freckled skin. He is tall and lanky like his uncle bill, and he recently decided to grow his hair long. He plays as a keeper on the Gryffindor recreational team because there were no spots available on the competitive team. He too loves reading, especially the 'Adventures of Harry Potter' books that were recently published by his Uncle Ron. He is the son of George and Katie Weasley.  
  
Meagan Weasley: also known as Meg, is also thirteen years old, and in her third year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor house. She is extremely petite, only 4'5, but is an amazing seeker on the recreational team. She has red hair that is short, and spiky. She has a miniature dragon that her uncle bred for her, a Hungarian Horntail. She loves potions, charms, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts, and is aloud to use wand magic at the conservatory while she is there. She is the daughter of George and Katie Weasley.  
  
Pete Weasley: or Peter as he is called when his mother, Angelina is cross with him is thirteen and in Gryffindor. He is thirteen and in year three at Hogwarts. He plays recreational Quidditch, and also enjoys helping Hagrid look after some of the creatures. He is interested in the care of magical creatures, and hopes one day to be able to work with dragons like his uncle Charlie. Peter has red hair, but his skin tans very well. He normally wears dragon hide breeches to stay protected when he works on training the miniature dragons for his uncle. He is the son of Angelina and Fred Weasley.  
  
Jennifer Weasley: also known as Jen, is the daughter of Angelina and Fred, and the sibling of Pete. She is thirteen and in her third year of school in Gryffindor. She also play pick-up Quidditch with her mates on the recreational teams. She has a keen interest in Potions, and like her aunt Hermione is able to mix even the NEWT level recipes. She is quite tall, but thin, and has long, thick red hair. She normally wears her dragonlily hide britches around the conservatory, and sometimes mixes the medications.  
  
Ron Weasley: Or Ronny as he is playfully known, became a novelist after his school career. He began writing about the Harry Potter adventures which has sold millions to both Muggle and Magic children and adults alike. He too is an honourable member of the Order of Phoenix (third class), and is married to Hermione Weasley with two children, Jillian and Stuart. Ron also coaches a minor Quidditch league at the Conservatory. He is forty years old.  
  
Hermione (Granger) Weasley: or Hermes, is the acting Minister of Magic, though it was her who decided that the Government should not be run by one person, but by a committee, so the Order of the Phoenix was created, but with five 'tiers'. The first tier is made up of different people that she has chosen to help her make decisions. The second tier, the lesser known one, is made up of individuals who help keep the ministry and the Wizarding world safe of people like Voldermort. She is married to Ron Weasley and together they have two children, Jillian and Stuart. She is forty years old.  
  
Jillian and Stuart Weasley: Jillian is six years old, while Stuart is nine. They both have red hair, and are tall and lanky like their father. Jillian's hair is extraordinarily frizzy. The two are not old enough to attend Hogwarts, so there mother began teaching them early, and Stuart probably has the capabilities of a third year, and Jillian a second. Jillian and Stuart both have their own Moon Rider brooms, and play Quidditch regularly. They are the son and daughter of Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ginny (Weasley) Potter: is the thirty-nine year old wife of Harry 'the great' Potter. She is an Auror for the Order of the Phoenix (second class). She and Harry have two children, Georgina and Dean. She has fiery red hair and tones of freckles from basking in the sun too long. She plays Quidditch with her brothers on the pitch, and most days could beat and keeper. She travels a lot, but never will miss one of her mother's delectable meals. Ginny aided in the defeat of Voldermort over twenty years ago.  
  
Harry Potter: The great Auror that defeated the Dark lord, Voldermort over twenty years ago is now living on a dragon conservatory with his wife, children and many friends and relatives. He is part of the Order of the Phoenix (first class) where he is the head of the Defense league and the second tier. Harry's scar is now gone, but he is still recognizable to any who see him. He even started a shop in Diagon alley selling a lot of Auror merchandise that he has invented.  
  
Georgina and Dean Weasley: She is nine and he is six, and like their other cousins, Jillian and Stuart, they have been learning magic spells and sorts from their aunt Hermione. They both love Quidditch and have Moon Riders. They play on the Weasley Firebird Junior team, coached by their uncle Ron. Georgina loves to read, especially the Harry Potter adventures, but also many of the younger spell books that Melanie and Blair own.  
  
Arthur and Molly Weasley: Both at the Age of Seventy now, Arthur and Molly still love being with their children. Arthur is still interested in Muggles, while Molly still cooks dinner for her twenty five children and grandchildren, and her husband too. They love flying all over the conservatory on their two shafted broom.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Stay tuned for my next entry, the setting (I am busily writing the first chapter as well).  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that implies.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kourtney 


End file.
